The apparatus of the present invention is directed to a utensil for grasping items, and more particularly for grasping food between movable middle and side portions of the utensil.
Known food utensils vary greatly to manage food for consumption. For example, known utensils are formed from equally shaped and sized sticks with tapered or blunt ends (“chopsticks:). Other known utensils include a fork, a knife and a spoon. Hybrid utensils include a so-called “spork,” which combines a fork and a spoon; and a so-called “knork,” which combines the tines of a fork and the cutting edge of a knife.
Another known multi-functional cooking utensil is formed from a spatula tool, a tongs tool and fork tool integrated as the one device. One aspect of that multi-functional cooking utensil includes the fork tool combined with a spatula head, having a closed position forming a spatula, and open position forming a pair of tongs.
Such utensils are difficult for the inexperienced user to grasp and hold food and other items.
Accordingly, what has been needed and heretofore unavailable is an improved utensil that overcomes the deficiencies of existing utensil that can be easily be manipulated to grasp food or other items. The present invention disclosed herein satisfies these and other needs.